Mi Último Aliento
by YamanikEscence
Summary: YAOI. Sonadow, advertidos quedan x3. Shadow es capturado y torturado por G.U.N pero un suceso horrible pasa alrededor del mundo y requieren de su ayuda. Sonic hará todo lo posible para ayudar a su enemigo, ¿enemigo dije? Djemoslo en compañeros...talvez. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

മワമ **He aquí, el fanfic que se me ocurrió a las 3 de la mañana y he estado trabajando en el desde hace 1 semana xD Espero lo disfruten. Jeje, por cierto, les tengo que advertir que este fic es YAOI, osease amor de HOMBREXHOMBRE ^^ en pocas palabras es Sonadow. Contiene escenas de tortura, tristeza y... y una y que otra perversion 9.9. okno, me callo y los dejo leer. Antes de empezar les dejo una reflexión que vi porai (no me acuerdo muy bien de donde pero si llego a recordarlo se los haré saber). Disfruten.**

**Disclaimers! - Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son producto de SEGA (lol, producto...)**

**"Mi Último Aliento"**

Capítulo 1.- Cazado

"_Un hombre. Y el futuro.__  
__La mala memoria. La pésima memoria.__  
__El control de la información.__  
__El abuso del control de la información._

_El amor que no se detiene.__  
__La naturaleza que no se detiene.__  
__El amor que nos narra.__  
__Que narra nuestra naturaleza._

_Dios, la creación, el universo.__  
__Darle sentido a la vida,__  
__el sentido que tiene.__  
__Y que al final es encontrarle el sentido."_

_xXxXxX_

Se encontraba un erizo negro como la noche en lo alto de una loma con vista a la playa, era de día y estaba completamente despejado. Las aves cantaban, la marea era suave y la risa de los niños inundaba el lugar. Sin duda era un hermoso paisaje, tan hermoso que no pudo evitar ponerse a pensar y a divagar en sus recuerdos, o… en lo que quedan de ellos y jura y perjura que son reales.

En su mundo donde solo se encuentra María y su creador, el Dr. Robotnik, Shadow empieza a preguntarse la razón por la cual él fue creado, su razón de existir. Una vez que acabó con el prototipo de forma de vida más perfecta ¿Qué otra misión tiene? No hay nada más que cumplir, lo único que desea es ver otra vez a Maria, aunque sea un segundo… escuchar su risa, ver sus ojos, su cabello rubio… no se explica cómo pudo haber muerto, ella no, era una persona tan buena… tan noble, siempre se preocupaba por los demás antes que por ella. Él hubiera dado la vida misma por María, pero lamentablemente no sucedió. Es un remordimiento que le ronda por la cabeza y no puede deshacerse de el fácilmente. Shadow analiza la situación una y otra y otra vez y él mismo piensa que pudo haberla salvado, pero no se puede regresar el tiempo, ni un Chaos Control arreglaría la situación. El daño ya está hecho. Ahora está condenado a vivir una eternidad con las ganas de verla, con los mismos remordimientos de culpa y sufriendo con lo que queda de aquellos recuerdos que ni siquiera puede llamarlos verdaderos, no después de que se enteró que G.U.N. programó e instaló cosas en su cerebro.

Humanos, ¿Cómo pudieron haber hecho semejante crueldad? Como… como…. Si tan solo ellos supieran que él no es malo, y que daría la vida por nosotros. Tal vez no por amor a la raza humana, pero si por amor a SU humana, a la persona que alguna vez en su vida le iluminó el camino y le llenó de alegría, eso fue lo que ella le enseñó, le hizo una promesa y el juro seguirla al pie de la letra. Ella fue la única persona que se ganó y ablandó su corazón.

Vaya, a pesar de ser un día muy hermoso él se siente deprimido. Es increíble como estando en un lugar lleno de gente te sientas tan solo, tan incomprendido… como si no encajaras ahí. Y de alguna manera es cierto, no encaja ahí, los humanos le temen. Temen su poder, piensan cosas horribles de él. Lo tachan por monstro sin sentimientos cuando la realidad es otra. Si tan solo echaran un vistazo a su corazón se darían cuenta que es un erizo con sentimientos, como cualquier otra forma de vida.

Esa es otra cosa que tormenta mucho a Shadow… si él en sí fue diseñado para ser una herramienta para experimentos, ¿por qué el Dr. Gerald le dio la capacidad de sentir? No lo odia, pero le desconcierta… si él en verdad quería una herramienta nunca hubiera hecho a un ser poderoso con sentimientos. De aquella manera no sufriría tanto. Pero luego recuerda… no solo fue hecho para ser un erizo súper alterado genéticamente, sino también para proteger al planeta que tanto amaban, y sigue amando, Shadow y María. Fue ese amor al planeta lo que le hizo sentir la necesidad de sacrificarse cuando lo del ARK, y aunque los humanos mismos acabarán algún día con este maravilloso planeta no quiere ser Shadow el responsable.

Sus ojos rojos se quedaron viendo fijamente a un punto específico en el mar azul, muy claro he de decir, pensando y pensando. Su mirada era vacía, en blanco, pero su cerebro estaba todo menos en blanco. Demonios, hasta mareado se siente por tanto pensar pero es algo inevitable. Como seres vivos que somos no controlamos nuestros pensamientos, la mente siempre traiciona y el cerebro no siempre está a nuestro favor. Las memorias pueden ser un estorbo y muchas veces nos atan al pasado, cosa que si uno no sabe eliminar los recuerdos improductivos éstos simplemente nos arruinaran la vida en el presente tarde o temprano. Pero algo si es cierto, olvidar es difícil, casi imposible. Más si de lo que se trata marcó tu vida para siempre. Shadow solo soltó un largo y profundo suspiro y cerró sus ojos, sintiendo la cálida brisa de la primavera y escuchando el sonido de las olas golpeando en la arena, la espuma que esta producía.

Pasó el tiempo y Shadow seguía en el mismo punto. Llegó el atardecer y casi se podían ver las estrellas brillar en el cielo. La marea subió y las familias que se encontraban en la playa se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares. Tal vez estuvo divagando tanto en su mundo que ni siquiera se enteró de los ruidos provenientes de un arbusto detrás de él, en el cual se encontraba alguien listo para atacar.

"¡Ahora!" Shadow sintió como una red le apresaba y le impedía moverse. Luchó por quitársela de encima pero estaba hecha de un material sumamente resistente, tan dura que hasta le dolía cuando se movía, en uno de sus jaloneos cayó al suelo. Intentó incorporarse pero sintió una terrible descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo. Un grito lleno de dolor se escuchó por toda la playa que hasta las aves que se encontraban cerca se fueron volando. A como pudo Shadow se las arreglo para levantar la mirada y vio unos humanos, pero su corazón casi se detiene al ver la insignia G.U.N. en sus uniformes. La descarga cesó y el pobre erizo quedó agotado, respirando erráticamente, tratando de recobrar la vida misma.

"Llévenselo, de seguro el Comandante quedará fascinado por la presa que hemos encontrado" dijo uno de los hombres el cual portaba un traje más formal que los demás, seguro era el líder. Shadow sintió unas manos cargarle bruscamente. Forcejeó, intentando escapar de su agarre pero la red se hacía cada vez más apretada y los soldados lo tenían muy bien agarrado, sin embargo no le importó y siguió con su plan de escape. Paró en seco lo que hacía al escuchar el clic de las armas y se fijó que todas apuntaban justamente a él "No nos causes problemas, erizo". La voz burlona de aquel soldado retumbó por la cabeza del erizo. No queriendo salir lastimado se quedó tieso, aceptando que le llevasen. Ya encontrará el una manera de salir de este problema. Subieron a Shadow a la parte trasera de un Humvee y se pusieron en marcha al cuartel más cercano.

A medida que se acercaban el lugar se le hacía terriblemente familiar. Más recuerdos rondaron por su mente, recuerdos que ni siquiera él sabía que tenía, pero todos ellos le decían una cosa muy clara: ¡SALTE DE AHÍ! Volvió a forcejear pero recibió otra descarga eléctrica, esta vez más fuerte que la anterior. Para no mostrarse débil reprimió su grito de dolor mordiéndose el labio inferior. Los soldados solo rieron "Pobre estúpido…"

Al llegar, abrieron la puerta del Humvee en el cual se transportaron y escoltaron a punta de pistola a Shadow dentro del cuartel G.U.N. Definitivamente, él pudo distinguir que ya había estado allí antes. Como si fuera un deja-vu observó todo en cámara lenta, intentando averiguar qué diablos significa todo esto. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle en su espina dorsal, esto no es bueno y el mismo presentía que no la iba a pasar muy bien en ese lugar. ¿Ahora para qué lo necesitan? ¿No les basta que le hayan tenido 50 años en una cámara en animación suspendida? Al fin y al cabo él fue quien salvó al planeta Tierra, decidió salvar la raza humana a pesar de lo que le hicieron. Todo gracias a aquella eriza rosa… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah sí, Amy. Si no fuera por ella seguro el no hubiera abierto los ojos y hubiera cometido un gravísimo error.

A medida que avanzaban por el pasillo blanco todos los soldados le volteaban a ver, algunos reían, otros se alejaban. Shadow solo soltó un gruñido. Le frustra saber que a lo mejor nunca le acepten y tengan planeado ponerlo en sueño criogénico, o peor aún, que tengan planeado experimentar con él… o matarle. Sacudió la cabeza, es imposible. Él es la forma de vida más perfecta, es imposible que unos patéticos humanos le hagan daño. Él es Shadow the Hedgehog.

Después de pasar varios corredores, llegaron a una habitación y obligaron al erizo a entrar. Del escritorio lleno de mapas y papeles había una magnum, cargada por lo que se veía. La silla giratoria estaba mirando hacia la pared, ocultando a la vista la persona que se encontraba sentada ahí. "Comandante, permiso para hablar" dijo uno de los soldados que le acompañaban.

"Permiso concedido" respondió aquella voz, fuerte, proveniente del hombre en la silla. A Shadow le dio escalofríos con tan solo escucharla, demonios, ¿en qué se ha metido esta vez?

"Comandante, hemos encontrado al causante de la caída del ARK. Es el mismo que trabaja para el Dr. Eggman y el causante del alboroto en Westópolis" reportó el soldado. La silla se giró lentamente hasta al fin mostrar al hombre que estaba sentado en ella. Shadow le observó detenidamente… era algo mayor, tenía el pelo gris. Vestía un uniforme único con medallas y placas. Tenía un porte y pinta de ser un hombre rudo y serio. Tenía un ojo azul y el otro café.

El pobre sintió muchos nervios, de verdad, pero como buena forma de vida perfecta que es lo disimula perfectamente. El Comandante se levantó de su silla y a paso firme se acercó al erizo negro. "Dices que es él" más que pregunta era un afirmación por parte del comandante.

"Absolutamente, no hay duda. Los reportes dicen ver a un erizo negro con vetas rojas, patinando a gran velocidad y causando desastre junto a los robots del Dr. Eggman"

El Comandante empezó a rodear al erizo, mirándolo detenidamente. Shadow le siguió sus pasos con sus ojos, tratando de averiguar que pensaba aquel hombre. "¿Quién eres?" la pregunta tomó por sorpresa al erizo, quien seguía inmóvil. Prefirió quedarse callado y observar a dónde irían a parar con este interrogatorio. El Comandante siguió rodeándolo pero llegó un momento en el cual paró su caminar, sus ojos se abrieron en señal de sorpresa "Espera, no necesito que me lo digas… ¡no hay nadie más que use esos zapatos!" exclamó, apuntando hacia sus Air Shoes "Tu eres… ¡¿el Proyecto SOMBRA?" su voz expresaba enojo puro.

Shadow dudó mucho en señalar con la cabeza que sí, carajo… le habían atrapado, otra vez. Si él hubiera querido ya hubiera hecho un Chaos Control pero no contaba con energía del chaos, ni siquiera trajo consigo una esmeralda. Hacer un Chaos Spear no era una opción, eso implicaba matar a mortales y lo que menos quería ahora era ensuciarse las manos, ¿y luego para qué?, ¿Para qué ellos ahora sí tengan una razón para encerrarle?, ni loco, mejor se quedaba calladito y quieto. Además, el todavía no se encontraba del todo bien. Después de aquella dolorosa caída del ARK su cuerpo aún le dolía, sus fuerzas no eran las mismas. Se encontraba débil, cosa que no le favorecía mucho en estos momentos.

"Pueden retirarse soldados, necesito estar a solas con él"

"Si mi Comandante" rápidamente los soldados salieron del cuarto

La cabeza de Shadow era como una máquina, procesando todo lo más rápido que su razonamiento le permitía y cayendo en la cuenta de que acababa de pasar, todo fue tan rápido… ¿Cómo es que ese humano le conoce? Más bien ¿Cómo es que lo conoce por "el proyecto sombra"? A lo mejor fue cosa de Rouge… no puede haber otra explicación ¿o sí?

"¿Por qué esa cara?" la voz del Comandante le sacó de sus pensamientos "¿Asustado?"

"Hmph, yo no le temo a nada" respondió lo más calmado posible

"Me alegro, entonces no te molestará pagar por lo que has hecho"

Shadow le miró confundido "¿Por lo qué he hecho? Si bien se yo salvé a tu patética raza de ser extinguida por el ARK"

"A eso no me refiero" contestó "Me refiero a lo que hiciste cincuenta años atrás"

El erizo negro puso cara de sorpresa, no puede ser que se refiera a…

"Si, al accidente en el ARK" como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento el Comandante acertó

Shadow le miró aun mas confundido "Exactamente… ¿a que te refieres?"

La expresión del Comandante se ennegreció, y con voz sádica contestó "Me refiero… ¡al asesinato de la pequeña niña Maria!"

Shadow abrió mucho los ojos, sintió una gran rabia crecer en su pecho. No puede creer que esa patética cosa le esté diciendo que EL es el responsable "Y tú qué demonios vas a saber, débil humano"

"Porque, yo estuve en el ARK… ella era la persona que más quería, era… casi como una hermana para mi, y la mataron, ¡POR CULPA TUYA!" el Comandante cegado por el odio y el rencor tomó un control que se encontraba en su escritorio y presionó un botón. Una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo del ya lastimado erizo. Shadow reprimió su grito, pero fue tanto el dolor que llegó a un punto en el cual no soportó más y cayó débil al suelo, completamente agotado, respirando erráticamente. Pequeños gritos salieron de su boca, tratando de ser acallados. Eso de estarle dando descargas ya se les hizo costumbre… que vergüenza, la forma de vida más perfecta en esta situación.

Al sentir el alivio de que la descarga cesó, intento incorporarse lentamente. Sus movimientos eran lentos y débiles pero tomó fuerza de flaqueza y al fin logró ponerse de pie. Tomó mucho aire y miró al comandante directo a los ojos "Tu… ¡TU ESTAS LOCO!" gritó "Tú dices que fui YO quien mató a Maria, aunque…" su voz se volvió fría y algo sádica "aunque admito que fue mi culpa que G.U.N. le matara!"

ERROR. EL Comandante agarró la magnum y tiró del gatillo, la bala dio justo en el pecho. Shadow gritó de dolor y por inercia llevó su mano a su pecho. Su mechón de pelo blanco ahora estaba manchado de su propio líquido vital. "¿Qué pasa, no puedes aceptar la realidad?" hubo otro disparo, ahora el erizo se encontraba tirado en el suelo, tratando de parar el sangrado de su nueva herida en la pierna "¡Haz lo que quieras hijo de puta!" gruñó "No tengo otro propósito en la vida, he cumplido mi promesa a Maria, no tengo otra razón para vivir…" dijo, casi como aceptando su muerte.

"No, fíjate que no lo haré. ¿Y sabes por qué?" el Comandante se agachó y se acercó al erizo hasta quedar a su misma estatura "Para hacer tu vida miserable. Quiero verte sufrir, sin esperanzas, hacerte pagar por todo lo que has hecho, rata peluda"

"Óyeme id…" Shadow fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. El Comandante le dio un culatazo con la magnum haciendo que el erizo cayera adolorido e inconsciente en el frío suelo.

Al despertar pudo sentir que estaba sobre una superficie blanda… y olía a rosas. Se encontraba recostado en una cama en lo que parecía una enfermería. Joder como le palpitaba la cabeza. Sintió cables raros en las manos y se fijo que estas estaban conectadas a un aparato médico. Jadeó de sorpresa y soltó un profundo suspiro. Se sintió humillado, no puede ser, no es normal que él se encuentre en este estado. Creyó que nunca requeriría de ayuda médica ya que después de todo, el es la forma de vida más perfecta… ¿pero quién coños se ha creído ese tal comandante para dañarle así? Shadow no iba a permitir que le volviera a hacer daño, si lo hacía no aguantaría las ganas de matarle, bueno, también depende si mejora para ese entonces. Se auto-escaneó en busca de sus heridas pero se fijó que estas ya habían sanado gracias a su sistema regenerativo. Quien sea que le haya quitado las balas fue muy considerado ya que de esa manera fue más fácil que sus heridas se curaran.

En el silencio de la habitación pudo escuchar afuera del cuarto a dos hombres hablando. Uno estaba seguro que era el Comandante, pero la otra voz nunca la había oído antes. Agudizó los oídos y prestó atención a su conversación.

"Comandante, ¿exactamente que planea hacer con él?" escuchó que preguntó la voz desconocida

"Ponerlo a dormir otra vez, experimentar, torturar ¡lo que sea! ¡Por Dios seguro nos será útil en algo!" se escuchaban los gritos del Comandante

"Pues, por ahora creo que sería inútil ponerlo en animación suspendida. Si lo hacemos cuando despierte seguro perderá la memoria…"

"A que te refieres cuando despierte, ¡la idea es que no vuelva a despertar! Idiota"

Shadow cerró los ojos, deseando que no lo vuelvan a dormir. Dejó cicatrices emocionales la última vez y seguro sería el fin de él si llegara a perder por completo la memoria.

"Tienes razón, sería inútil ponerlo a dormir, no es exactamente lo que planeo para el…" recapacitó el Comandante

"Más sin embargo, para experimento estaría bien. Hice un pequeño análisis y su ADN esta todo raro…"

"Es por la sangre de Black Doom"

"Oh"

"¿Y entonces?"

"Para experimento será"

"Excelente"

Los dos hombres entraron a la habitación, el comandante y alguien quien tenía pinta de ser científico. Shadow levantó la vista y tembló al ver a un hombre en bata blanca.

"Vaya, así que estas despierto. Supongo que escuchaste nuestra conversación, ¿verdad?" pregunto el científico

"Sí, y primero muerto, a que me pongan una mano encima" contestó enojado "¿No se conforman con haberme encerrado 50 años? Hmph, resultaron ser más sádicos de lo que me imaginaba"

El Comandante se acercó a la cama "Por cierto, ¿Cómo diablos le hiciste para escapar de aquella bóveda? Una rata como tú no pudo escaparse por sí sola"

Shadow le dirigió una mirada asesina "No tengo ni idea Muggle"

"Aghr ¡ahora si te mostraré quien soy yo!" el Comandante estaba a punto de atacar al erizo pero sorprendentemente el científico se interpuso y agarró al Comandante por los hombros "¡SUELTAME! ¡Es una orden soldado!"

"Orden o no necesito al paciente con vida, y si me permite darle un consejo sería muy amable de su parte si se retira, tengo cosas pendientes por hacer" respondió cortésmente el científico pero con dejo de molesto.

El Comandante, con furia en la mirada, intentó calmarse y salió de la habitación como si fuera un niño regañado. Antes de hacerlo le dedico una mirada de odio infinito a Shadow. Fue tan fría y sádica que el mismo Shadow sintió como si hubiera visto la muerte en vida.

Una vez que el Comandante salió de la habitación Shadow comenzó a temblar, sintiéndose como si de momento a otro sus sentimientos le fallarían, pero no quería llorar, no les iba a demostrar su debilidad.

El científico-doctor se acercó al erizo para examinar el proceso de curación de sus heridas, pero solo puso una mano en su pecho y el erizo lo aparto bruscamente.

"Deja… yo… yo no necesito ayuda…"

El científico sonrió "Si, si necesitas. Puede que seas la forma de vida más perfecta pero como toda forma de vida necesitas atenciones medicas. Deberías de saber eso". Al escuchar esas palabras el erizo cayó en la cuenta de que él tenía razón, si necesitaba ayuda. Se dejo examinar por el médico y este comenzó a escuchar los latidos de su corazón con un artefacto. Al terminar sonrió a Shadow y este le miró extrañado. Le sorprendía que el fuese tan buena persona con él.

"… gr-gracias" agradeció Shadow

"No hay de que" contestó amablemente el científico mientras apartaba y guardaba sus herramientas médicas "Whoa, es sorprendente como tus heridas sanaron así de rápido, sería genial descubrir como haces eso…"

Shadow tragó saliva "Hablando de descubrir… ¿Qué tienen planeado exactamente-"

"¿Hacer contigo?" terminó el científico su pregunta "La verdad no lo sé, nunca había visto al Comandante tan enojado… pero no te preocupes, seguro solo serán pequeñas pruebas. No tienes por qué tener miedo"

"No tengo miedo" contestó orgulloso Shadow

"Bueno…" el científico ya se retiraba de la habitación cuando de pronto escuchó que le llamaban

"Hey, por cierto, tu nombre es…"

"Me llamo Gerald, mucho gusto" sonrió "Bueno, me retiro. Seguro nos veremos más adelante ¡adiós!" abrió la puerta y se fue.

"_Gerald, Gerald…" _resonó por la mente del erizo de ojos rojos _"Que coincidencia, también es científico… esto es una mierda…"_. Queriendo no atormentarse más prefirió adentrarse en sus profundos sueños, donde no sentía, no pensaba. Se acomodo entre la sábana buscando calor y cerró sus ojos. De pronto todo el mundo parecía tan distante. Sintiendo como caía lentamente en las redes de Morfeo se quedó profundamente dormido. Es mejor tratar de recuperar las energías para idear un plan de escape cuando despierte.

XXxXxXXx

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de Esmerald City, un rayo de luz azul cruzó por todo un bosque hasta llegar a lo más alto de una montaña, donde la vista a la ciudad era majestuosa y la Luna se veía tan cerca que hasta ganas de alzar la mano para alcanzarla daban. Un par de ojos verde esmeralda observaban la ciudad desde aquella montaña, se cercioraban de que todo estuviera bajo control. La temperatura ambiental bajaba poco a poco. El dueño de aquellos ojos disfrutó el fresco viento que azotaba levemente contra sus púas y las movía suavemente. No hay nada como estar al aire libre en una noche tan pacífica, con una vista inigualable a la ciudad.

Sonrió, como es característico de aquel ser, pero le llegó una imagen a su cerebro y su sonrisa se desvaneció. De pronto Sonic se sentía solo. Es cierto que tiene a todos sus amigos pero nunca se ha sentido amado, amado como solo puede amar una pareja. Amy puede que le ame pero él a ella no. Aceptó solo para no desilusionar y destruir el corazón de la eriza rosa, pero en sí el desea otra cosa, el busca otra cosa. Peligro, todos buscamos eso y de alguna manera u otra nos complicamos la vida al no decir lo que en verdad sentimos, lo que creemos. Peligro es lo que buscaba Sonic, cambiar la rutina y ser diferente, lo que buscaba era sentirse amado pero no por cualquier ser, sino por ESE ser moreno de ojos rojos.

Shadow, su nombre le hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago, hacía que sus manos sudaran y que su corazón se acelerara. Sonic hacía tiempo había descubierto sus sentimientos para con Shadow, pero lo que más le inquieta es que el no sienta lo mismo. Es tan complicado expresarse, más si con el que te enamoraste es, o bueno, era tu "rival" de la vida, pero así sucedió. Ni el mismo entiende la razón por la cual se enamoró de él pero simplemente hay algo que le llama, algo que le hace querer abrazarlo cada vez que está cerca de él. Siente como fuego quemándole por dentro y que con tan solo verle hace que esa llama crezca más y más. Más sin embargo le duele pensar que Shadow le rechace o rompa su corazón. Tiene miedo, y no es muy fácil lidiar con ese sentimiento.

Sonic suspiró, cuanto desearía que su amado estuviera ahí con él, viendo aquella maravillosa vista y contando las estrellas, pero lamentablemente no ha sabido nada de él desde que cayó del ARK, lo único que si supo es que salió con vida y se encuentra en algún lugar de la Tierra. Al menos tenía el alivio de saber que su amado estaba vivo, ¿pero en qué condiciones? ¿Dónde? ¿Y si G.U.N. le atrapaba y hacían cosas con él? Rayos, le dolía pensar que sufriera otra vez a manos de los humanos. Él no merecía ese trato ya que el no ha hecho nada malo. Simplemente cometió errores y, aunque Shadow jure y perjure que es la forma de vida más perfecta, nada es perfecto y todos cometemos errores. Pero eso ama Sonic de Shadow, lo ama con todo e imperfecciones.

De pronto Sonic se acordó de una frase que escuchó hace mucho tiempo

"_¿Destruirías algo perfecto para hacerlo hermoso?"_

"Definitivamente" se contestó a sí mismo "Pero no creo que se pueda embellecer más…" sintió una pequeña punzada en su corazón, tal vez era nostalgia, tristeza. Se sentó en el césped y no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar. Pero está bien, de esa forma se desahoga, y aunque llorar no sirve de nada no es bueno cargar con todos esos sentimientos, de alguna forma u otra debes desahogarte. Su llanto apenas se escuchaba, lloraba en silencio y lágrimas salían sin tregua de sus hermosos ojos acuosos. Miró a las estrellas y observó que había una estrella fugaz, cerró los ojos y pidió un deseo. Sonrió ante la idea de que algún día se pudiera cumplir.

De pronto escuchó ruidos, pasos y voces, provenientes del bosque. Se puso de pie y se secó las lágrimas, agudizó sus oídos al máximo para descubrir de donde provenían exactamente. Pensó que tal vez era Eggman y otro de sus estúpidos intentos por matarle así que se puso en guardia y listo para atacar. Se relajó al instante al enterarse del creador de esos ruidos.

"¡Tails! Por Dios no me asustes…" suspiró aliviado "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Oh nada, solo paseaba y… oh a quien quiero engañar, tenemos un problema" el zorrito soltó apresurado

"¿Problema? ¿Y ahora qué?"

"Bueno… mi radar ha detectado naves-"

"¿Del Dr. Eggman?" interrumpió Sonic

"No exactamente" continuó hablando el zorrito "Llámame loco, pero creo que son aliens"

Sonic sonrió "Oh, por favor Tails…"

"No, ¡es verdad! Hasta el mismo Knuckles vio una" Tails buscó algo entre su mochila y sacó una fotografía "Mira" se la entregó a su amigo azul

Sonic tomó la foto y la observó con mucho detenimiento… quién lo diría, Tails tenía razón, esas naves no son del Dr. Eggman y no lucen para nada cosa del ejército "Oh…"

"Así es, oh" imitó Tails

"Está bien está bien, tu ganas. ¿Pero cuál es el problema?"

"El problema es que hace unos minutos me mandaron un video mensaje. Al parecer su líder se llama Black Doom y busca destruir la Tierra. Curiosamente…" Tails paró lo que decía para comprobar que Sonic le estuviese escuchando. Al ver que Sonic quería que continuara terminó lo que iba a decir "Curiosamente está buscando a Shadow"

"¿¡Shadow!" preguntó anonadado

"Así es. Probablemente Shadow sepa de que se trata todo esto"

A Sonic le parecía muy confusa la cosa, ¿Qué tendrá que ver Shadow en esto? "P-pero… pero nadie sabe nada de él. Desde la caída al ARK solo sé que está vivo"

Tails frunció el seño "Pues hay que encontrarle, y rápido. ¿Tienes idea de donde puede estar?" preguntó su amigo

Sonic pensó y pensó pero no se le vino nada a la cabeza. Lo único que se le ocurrió es preguntar a G.U.N. si lo han visto. "Tengo una idea de quién nos puede ayudar a encontrarlo…"

"¿Y qué estamos esperando?" Sonic asintió y a velocidad supersónica se desapareció entre los pinos y arboles del bosque. Tails solo vio un rayo azul y luego nada, su amigo ya se había ido. Le extrañó que Sonic estuviese preocupado por Shadow, pero bueno, su mente inocente cree que es solo porque alguna vez fueron compañeros, pero lo que ignora el zorrito es de que ese erizo de ojos rojos es la felicidad de su mejor amigo.

"Avisaré a los demás" dicho esto Tails emprendió el vuelo en su Tornado y se marchó.

En el cielo la estrella fugaz que Sonic había visto brilló con mucha intensidad, pero fue tapada por una gran nube gris. Seguro llovería…

**XxXxXxXx**

**See... en lo personal creo que pude haberlo hecho mejor pero bueno, nunca me conformo con lo que hago ^^ Pido respeto, es el primer fic YAOI que subo a la red de fanfiction y no me gustaría toparme con comentarios malintencionados. Dejando eso de lado me encantaría si me hicieran saber que les pareció y que se puede mejorar. Saludos!**

**Yamanik~**

**P.S. Si se preguntan porque el sexy de Shadow no utilizó sus poderes pues mejor preguntense esto: ¿se sentirían bien después de vivir una caída de doscientos mil kilómetros de altura y azotar en la dura Tierra? yo me hubiera orinado en los pantalones xd**


	2. Capítulo 2: Veneno Interno

**Peeerdonen la demora!~ Pero en serio, la escuela me esta matando T.T**

**Este mes lo sentí algo flojo y la verdad dudo mucho que mis calificaciones sean tan geniales como las anteriores... (odio Educacion Física ¬¬x) en fin.**

**Les recueeerdo que es clasificacion T! Eso quiere decir que usaré palabrotas (9.9), perversiones y alguna y que otra cosa sangrienta. Disfruten!**

**Bueno... creo que es inútil decirlo pero como buena paisana que soy lo diré: los personajes NO ME PERTENECEN (aunque eso ya lo saben y también saben quienes son sus dueños... asi que... me retiro)**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"**Mi Último Aliento"**

Capítulo 2.- Veneno Interno

En una noche donde el silencio reinaba en la ciudad, si uno agudizaba los oídos seguro podría llegar a oír gritos y lamentos a lo lejos.

Debajo de la tierra, más abajo de las alcantarillas, los gritos se hacían cada vez más fuertes y sonoros. Las mismísimas ratas se alejaban de aquella habitación subterránea, donde las paredes estaban manchadas de un color carmesí y de otras sustancias.

El dueño de aquel escándalo trataba de acallar su agonía, apretaba fuertemente sus manos y dientes, cerraba fuertemente los ojos pero el dolor no cedía. Los malditos seguían haciéndole daño a su débil cuerpo.

-¿Vas a contestar ahora?- le repetían. Una y otra vez le preguntaban pero el erizo no contestaba.

Shadow simplemente no podía, estaba en agonía.

Aquella electricidad que le quemaba por dentro le hacía sentir uno de los peores dolores en su vida. Se encontraba recostado en una camilla de metal, con sus muñecas y tobillos atados con una cadena especial. Curiosamente, el erizo podía sentir como su energía del Caos lentamente abandonaba su ser… esas malditas cadenas estaban robándole energía. Mientras GUN seguía haciéndole nuevas heridas su sistema regenerativo intentaba cerrar las anteriores, haciéndole perder aún más energía y cansando su ya muy débil cuerpo.

Llegó a un punto en el cual no pudo más y ningún sonido salía de su boca. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas intentando salir libres, pero el dueño de aquellos ojos carmín se negaba a mostrarse débil.

No enfrente de esos humanos

-¿Con que te rehúsas a hablar eh?-

Shadow sintió un piquete, y después ardor. Un líquido empezó a recorrer lentamente por sus venas, haciendo sentir su cuerpo como si estuviera en el mismísimo infierno.

Ardía. Todo él le ardía fuertemente, como si de momento a otro su cuerpo se incendiaría. Las lágrimas ya no pudo retenerlas por más tiempo y mojaron sus rojizas mejillas. Conforme sentía ese líquido aproximarse a su corazón sus gritos se hacían más fuertes.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y sus pupilas se contrajeron, pareciendo dos finas líneas en sus ojos.

Su cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse. Arqueaba la espalda y trataba de quitarse ese agarre que tenía en las muñecas, pero era inútil. Esas cadenas no cedían.

El Comandante visiblemente gustoso por la situación se acercó a aquella criatura que se movía esquizofrénicamente. Le miró con disgusto al ver la horrible herida que tenía en el hombro derecho, de la cual brotaba sangre y líquido verdoso.

-Das asco, erizo- y sonrió arrogantemente – No cabe duda, tú si tienes algo que ver con esos alienígenas- El Comandante Abraham dirigió su mirada a el científico que se encontraba enfrente de un monitor y le pidió que detuviera la tortura.

La maquina que le inyectaba aquel veneno retrocedió.

Lentamente Shadow sentía su cuerpo arder menos, más sin embargo se encontraba cansado, tanto física como mentalmente. No tenía energías. No tenía esmeraldas cerca. Colapsó en la camilla y comenzó a respirar erráticamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento que estos idiotas le habían robado.

De nueva cuenta el comandante se acercó a él, alzó la mano y se escuchó un ruido fuerte y seco por toda la habitación. Las mejillas de Shadow ahora tenía leves tonos morados - ¿Cuándo piensas responder? Porque tú y yo sabemos que algún día responderás. Tu muerte ya es segura, eso que ni qué, pero juro que si no nos das respuestas antes no tendré otra opción más que seguir haciendo de tu vida un infierno antes de llegar a él-

Shadow soltó una risita, después de unos segundos se tornó a una risa más histérica, dejando a todos en la sala en completo desconcierto. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban levantó la cabeza y con los ojos entrecerrados miró al comandante justo en el rabillo – Si claro, mi muerte… JA! Suerte con eso garlopo… - infló los pulmones, recuperando aliento y continuó – No se puede… yo mismo he intentado suicidarme… p-pero… es imposible… de alguna manera u otra… nunca muero…-

Otros golpes arremetieron contra esa pobre cara que no tiene la culpa de que su dueño se halla metido en estos problemas. De su nariz salía sangre, y sus labios tenían una horrible cortada que los atravesaba. Shadow se tragó los gemidos de dolor, no les daría más espectáculo.

De pronto sintió unas manos ásperas rodearle el cuello firmemente, apretándolo, haciéndole cortar esa vital función de respiración. El erizo negro se retorcía al sentir la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones, pero otra vez, no podía hacer nada. Estaba tan cansado y se encontraba completamente inmóvil, tenía que tragarse la humillación. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, rindiéndose ante aquel acto por el cual no podía hacer nada para defenderse. Comenzó a ver estrellitas y una dulce voz a lo lejos de su mente…

Pero un ruido fuerte le hizo reaccionar de golpe.

Las manos que le ahorcaban le soltaron y comenzó a toser esquizofrénicamente, sintiendo como el aire que entraba por su tráquea le calaba y le dañaba. La vuelta a la vida nunca antes le había parecido tan shockeante.

-¿Me podrían decir con el permiso de quien se trajeron al proyecto SHADOW aquí?- preguntó visiblemente irritada una voz, algo conocida para el casi moribundo erizo negro…

-No te metas en esto Gerald, son asuntos del gobierno-

El científico caminó furioso hacia el comandante y le agarró firmemente de la solapa- ¿Asunto del gobierno? ¡Asunto del gobierno mis huevos! ¡Esto ya es asunto personal y lo sabes!-

Abraham le apartó bruscamente del agarre y alzó la voz – Por si no te has dado cuenta hace 1 hora recibimos noticias apocalípticas, y el preso está involucrado en ellas, ¡ASI QUE APARTATE Y DEJANOS HACER NUESTRO TRABAJO! ¡QUE LA LEY SIGA SU CURSO!-

Gerald sacó el pecho y con porte y mirada seria le contestó - ¡NO ME VENGAS CON COSAS DE LEYES! ¡Eso no explica el que lo estés tratando de esa manera sin tener pruebas concretas! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta de que aún existen derechos que lo protegen?-

-¡CUIDADO CON TU TONO DE VOZ!- gruñó - ¡El que seas mi sobrino no te da derecho a tratarme de esa manera! SIGO SIENDO EL COMANDANTE Y SE HACE LO QUE YO DIGO ¡¿ESTA CLARO?-

-¡Vaya Comandante tenemos que hace actos sucios! – Gerald apretó sus manos en forma de puños y continuó hablando – Sigo sin entender cómo puedes tratarlo de esa manera ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE POR EL TODOS AQUÍ SEGUIMOS VIVOS? ¡¿QUE PASA CON TODOS USTEDES EH?-

Todos los demás científicos y soldados presentes en la sala bajaron la mirada, visiblemente razonando lo que el joven científico Gerald acababa de decir. Shadow solo oía a aquel hombre defenderlo como si fuera solo un debilucho crío. Su orgullo le decía que debía de defenderse solo pero cada vez que abría la boca ningún sonido salía de ella. Solo gemidos y palabras indefinidas y aquello le frustraba.

Gerald volteó a ver a aquella criatura maltratada, llena de golpes, cortadas y magulladuras. Podía escuchar que intentaba decir algo, pero el dolor le impedía hablar. Se acercó a él y le miró directamente a los ojos, pudo ver en ellos ciertas lágrimas y eso le enfureció.

-Suéltenlo, ahora- pero nadie se movió, el científico completamente enojado alzó la voz-¡HE DICHO QUE LO SUELTEN! ¡YA! ¡MUEVANSE!-

Abraham dirigió la mirada al nervioso científico del monitor (anteriormente mencionado) como señal para que dejara libre de ataduras al erizo.

Las cadenas que le apresaban le habían liberado. Pudo sentir como escurría la sangre de sus muñecas y tobillos por el anterior fuerte agarre.

Gerald deslizó cuidadosamente sus manos por la espalda de Shadow para cargarle y sacarle de ahí, pero justamente cuando lo iba a levantar escuchó un "No"

-¿?-

-No…- volvió a repetir, débilmente – No… necesito ayuda…-

-Creo que ya hemos hablado de esto, sin peros te voy a sacar de aquí- dijo mientras le cargaba cuidadosamente – Ahora no hables que necesitas recuperar las energías

Shadow se sintió como un niñito pero ese humano tenía razón, tenía que recuperar sus energías. Hizo un puchero y su cabeza se recargó en el hombro del científico.

Gerald tenía cuidado con las púas y cuando al fin logró acomodarlo en una posición menos dolorosa se encaminó a la salida. Pero justamente iba salir cuando unos soldados le interrumpieron el paso.

-Chicos, ¿qué parte de "me lo llevo" no han entendido aún? ¿Apoco les tengo que explicar con dibujitos o qué?-

-No tan rápido Gerald- el comandante se puso enfrente de él y le dedicó una mirada de infinito odio a aquel ser oscuro que tenía en sus brazos – Ese monstruo tiene que estar bajo vigilancia-

-No te preocupes, lo tendré bien vigilado- interrumpió Gerald intentando volver a salir pero no lo logró

Abraham frunció el seño – Tu sabes perfectamente a que me refiero. Chicos…- se dirigió a los soldados de la puerta - … ya saben que hacer-

Los soldados se apartaron de la puerta pero en su lugar se pusieron cada uno de cada lado del joven científico. Sintiéndose completamente acorralado a Gerald no le quedó otra más que seguir a los soldados que ahora le escoltaban.

-Por aquí-

Mientras recorrían pasillos subterráneos podía ver en la cara del erizo una pizca de miedo… y humillación. _"Me imagino que esto debe de ser muy difícil para ti, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para ayudarte amigo. Soy un simple mortal"_

Después de recorrer lo que parecía una infinidad de pasillos subterráneos llegaron a una celda donde había argollas en la pared para esposar a los delincuentes.

Gerald miró con enojo el entorno, era una sucia celda, oxidada, olía horriblemente a humedad y la luz exterior no pegaba en lo más mínimo.

-Ustedes sí que me sacan de mis casillas…- se dijo a sí mismo el científico

El comandante Abraham abrió la celda e hizo un ademán con la mano para que pasaran. Una vez adentro Gerald colocó a Shadow cuidadosa y suavemente en el suelo – muy bien amigo…-

"_¡¿Amigo?" _exclamó Shadow en su mente _"Por Dios, me tratan como si fuera una mascota. Inmundicias humanas…"_. Sin otro remedio el erizo negro se limitó a suspirar y jadear de dolor al sentir otra vez cadenas que le apresaban en las manos y tobillos. _"Hmph, esto se les está haciendo costumbre…-"_

-Muy bien soldados, retírense. ¡Agente Meg!-

-Si mi Comandante- respondió una joven vestida de militar

-Vaya a Control y contácteme con el Presidente ahora mismo…- dirigió su mirada hacia Shadow, quien se encontraba tirado en el suelo – dígale que he encontrado el arma

-Si mi Comandante- y salió de aquella "mini prisión subterránea"

-Y usted Doctor- Gerald le volteó a ver al escuchar que se refería a él – Lo quiero diez metros lejos de distancia del experimento. El es peligroso. No se puede confiar en el enemigo-

-Estás loco, no pienso dejarlo en este estado…-

-¡DEJA DE CUESTIONAR MIS ÓRDENES MUCHACHO! ¡¿O ES QUE DE CASUALIDAD NO QUIERES VOLVER A VER A TU HIJA?-

Gerald silenció, abrió muchos los ojos y se tragó su orgullo, incapaz de responderle porque él sabía perfectamente de lo que era capaz el Comandante, su tío, cuando quería conseguir algo a toda costa.

-ESO IMAGINÉ- y salió de la sala, no sin antes gritar palabras de odio al erizo negro, jurando que regresaría pronto a verle sufrir y que esto apenas empezaba.

Una vez que se encontraban solamente Gerald y Shadow en la habitación los dos suspiraron. Claramente agotados de todo.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- preguntó Gerald al ver a Shadow un poco más "en sí".

-Duele… gnn!- sintió un dolor en su hombro derecho y vio de él escurrir un líquido verdoso y viscoso. Aquello le dio tanto asco que apartó la mirada de su herida. Se sentó en el frío suelo de tierra y recargó su cabeza en la pared, apretando los dientes y cerrando fuertemente los ojos, haciendo lo posible por no quejarse más.

-Tengo que ayudarte…-

-No gracias, yo puedo solo- contestó Shadow fríamente –Vete, no quiero ser el responsable de… de… gnn!- dolor…- de la muerte de tu hija…

-Pero es que…-

-¡No repeles humano! Aprovecha cada instante con ella… porque… p-porque uno nunca sabe cuánto vale algo hasta que lo pierde…-

El científico, algo sorprendido por las sabias palabras del erizo, asintió levemente con la cabeza – está bien… pero, ¿Qué pasará-?

-¿Conmigo?- completó Shadow su oración – Nada… mi sistema regenerativo se encargará de las heridas…- y volvió a sentir una punzada en su hombro

-¿Seguro?- dudaba Gerald, a lo que Shadow le dedicó una mirada asesina – Oh… bueno, solo me preocupo por ti-

-Pues no te preocupes tanto-

El científico sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo lanzó hacia Shadow. Shadow estiró la mano hasta al fin agarrar el objeto. _"¿Qué es-?"_

-Si te preguntas que es, es una navaja suiza – le guiñó el ojo – puede que te sirva de algo después- y salió de la habitación, dejando al erizo gravemente herido en la celda.

Pero al parecer a Shadow no le importaba mucho el hecho de que esté herido, eso es lo de menos, lo que ahorita tiene quebrado es su mente… y su orgullo. Cada grito que lanzó de agonía abrió grietas en su orgullo. Cada gota de sangre que derramó por culpa de esos humanos. Cada lágrima que desperdició en ellos… eso… eso le hacía sentir humillado. Nadie, nunca, le debía haber visto llorar. Porque él es hombre y según esto los hombres no lloran.

"_Tengo que salir de aquí". _Un par de ojos rojos empezaron a inspeccionar el lugar cuidadosamente. Detalle por detalle. Pero nada, la celda estaba completamente cerrada, las paredes parecían de acero y el suelo prácticamente era lodo. Miró hacia el techo y se encontró con una cámara que apuntaba justamente hacia él.

"_Estoy jodido" _y volvió a acomodarse y a relajarse. Empezó a meditar y reflexionar… la verdad ni el mismo sabía el porqué le habían torturado. _"¿Black Doom?" _se preguntó a sí mismo _"¿Y quién carajos es ese?" _rodó los ojos hacia arriba, intentaba viajar a lo más remoto de su mente, intentando recordar si alguna vez había visto a ese tipo… porque de algo si era seguro, el nombre le sonaba.

Vagamente recuerda haber escuchado su nombre… uno de los científicos en el ARK le había mencionado algo… pero no recuerda qué. Claramente frustrado Shadow soltó un gruñido que retumbó por todos los pasillos. El recordar le dolía, literal, su cabeza sentía que estaba a punto de explotarle.

Intentando no cansar más su mente ni su cuerpo se recargó en la pared, cerrando los ojos, correspondiendo al llamado de Morfeo que le invitaba a caer en la dulce inconsciencia de los sueños. Además, no tenía energías. Sentía aún su energía drenarse, su sistema regenerativo no funcionaba… algo definitivamente no andaba bien…

.00

Sonic ya estaba cansado de ir a cuarteles y ser mal recibido por los soldados. Eso sin contar los comentarios tan racistas y discriminativos que le hacían. Pero en los que había ido ninguno supo decirle el paradero de aquel erizo de ojos rojos, y eso le frustraba. El último cuartel que le faltaba visitar era…

-Prision Island- se dijo a sí mismo.

Rápidamente se dirigió a aquella isla apartada de la civilización. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? _"Estúpido Sonic… pero… si Shadow no llega a estar ahí… ¿Dónde más lo voy a encontrar?" _Ansioso por quitarse las dudas apuró más el paso, no había tiempo que perder.

.0

-¿Señor Presidente?-

-Comandante Tower, sería tan amable de decirme que demonios está pasando-

-Con mucho gusto Señor- el comandante hizo un ademán con la mano para que el líder de la nación se sentara y acto seguido el también se sentó – Como ya sabe hemos recibido un video muy alarmante e interesante

-Así es-

Abraham suspiró – Tenemos al hombre que _ÉL_ busca- dijo – pero no es nada fácil controlarlo. Su mente está hecha un caos y es imposible dominarle…-

-¿Lo tienen aquí?-

-Afirmativo Sr. Presidente – el comandante prendió su laptop y le enseñó la vista de la cámara de seguridad de su celda - ¿ve?

El presidente lo vio algo impactado -¿Por qué esta en ese estado?-

-Se rehusaba a dar pruebas, y usted sabe que no podemos esperar a que el señorito perfecto se le dé la gana darnos respuestas-

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted – el presidente se levantó de la silla y con voz seria reportó – Tal parece que tenemos un código 6 – suspiró – Nunca pensé que llegaríamos a este extremo…-

-Señor…-

-No Comandante, tarde o temprano el pueblo se enterará de todos modos-

Abraham suspiró – me temo que sí

-Con su permiso Comandante, mantenga al preso bajo vigilancia hasta nuevas órdenes. Tendremos que discutir esto con Control – el presidente se dirigió a la puerta pero justamente antes de abrirla volteó a ver de reojo al comandante Tower – Contamos con ustedes para proteger al planeta, Comandante. GUN es el orgullo de mi nación, no me fallen- y salió de la habitación, dejando a un nervioso comandante pensando desde su silla giratoria.

El anhelaba formar parte de una gran causa y ser alguien importante para la nación, cueste lo que cueste. Para ello necesitaba actuar. Para actuar necesitaba razones. Para tener razones necesitaba pruebas. Para tener pruebas necesitaba respuestas. Respuestas que solo esa peste de laboratorio le podía decir.

Una sonrisa macabra se marcó en su rostro _"Tal vez me pueda divertir un poco con ese erizo…"_

-Comandante- se escuchó una voz femenina salir de la bocina del teléfono

Abraham estiró el dedo y presionó un botón para hablar - ¿Si diga?-

-Lo buscan-

Una mirada confusa se marcó en el rostro del comandante - ¿Quién?-

Pero antes de que la mujer de la contestadora pudiera responderle la pregunta, un erizo de ojos esmeralda, sonrisa blanca y púas azules apareció enfrente de él.

-Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog- saludó muy al estilo militar, llevando su mano a su frente y en posición de firmes – Y tengo muchas cosas que hablar con usted Señor, si me lo permite-

-Descansa soldado- sonrió el Comandante y Sonic obedeció – Un placer conocerte Sonic, he oído hablar mucho de ti-

-Espero que cosas buenas- el erizo le devolvió la sonrisa – A lo que vengo es a pedirle ayuda…-

-¿Ayuda?- preguntó extrañado - ¿Ayuda en qué?

-A encontrar a alguien-

-¿Quién?-

-Shadow the Hedgehog-

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Si se les hizo algo corto lo siento, pero son las 12:51 AM y tengo que levantarme prácticamente a las 6:00 AM .**

**De una vez les quiero avisar. Tal vez. TAAAL VEZ. En un futuro haya lime (lemon quien sabe), pero dije TAL VEZ! Todo depende de si en las prácticas me sale bien o me sale mal. En fin, háganme sabes que les pareció y que se puede mejorar.**

**Saludos!**

**Yamanik~**


	3. Capítulo 3: Voces

**¡WOOT! ¡Aquí estoy! Vaya, ha pasado mucho tiempo y en verdad no saben cuanto lo siento. Entre tareas, exámenes, escuela y más tareas no he tenido tiempo de escribir. Y eso es... frustrante Mucho, he de decir. Pero bueno, este capítulo siento que lo pude hacer mejor pero ya es muy tarde para editarlo y mañana tengo clases, así que decidí que por una jodida vez lo publicaré así.**

**Espero lo disfruten y no los entretengo más con mi cháchara. Los personajes no me pertenecen y son exclusivamente de SEGA, Sonic Team y bla bla aksjdlaksujdlaskjdla. **

* * *

"**Mi Último Aliento"**

Capítulo 3.- Voces

Aquellas palabras habían inundado el pensamiento del Comandante, haciéndolas vibrar una y otra vez en su cabeza. Sonic lo observaba detenidamente por lo que habían sido fácilmente tres minutos. Después de un buen rato en silencio su mente funcionaba a mil por hora, ¿de casualidad había dicho algo malo para que el comandante se pusiera incómodo? Tomando valor para romper el silencio se aclaró la garganta y preguntó.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- sorprendentemente para él sus palabras sonaban certeras

Otro rato de silencio y el Comandante se levantó de su silla solo para pararse en frente del gran ventanal, viendo la ciudad desde su punto.

-¿Para qué quieres encontrar a ese delincuente? No ha causado más que problemas en mi ciudad- vino su esperada respuesta

Sonic titubeó por un rato. Es verdad, Shadow era para la autoridad una amenaza, pero él tenía sus razones para encontrarlo. De ello dependía la vida de todos, incluso su amor. Sin embargo no podía contarle al Comandante la verdadera razón de su búsqueda, así que decidió irse por un camino más seguro…

-¿De casualidad no han recibido el video de Black Doom? Menciona no una, si no varias veces a Shadow…-

El Comandante lo fulminó con la mirada – Lo hemos visto muchas veces, señor Sonic. Mis más hábiles hombres se han estado encargando de encontrar el paradero de la señal de ese vídeo y en donde fue filmado, pero no hemos tenido éxito. Y por lo que respecta a su amigo Shadow…-

Sonic rió para sus adentros. _Amigo…_

-… El vídeo lo menciona muchas veces, demasiadas para mi gusto. No puedo pensar otra cosa más que él es una amenaza y nosotros debemos controlarla. Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada por usted. Si lo llega a encontrar en algún lado, nos avisa. Pero si llega a hacer contacto con él y no somos informados, señor Sonic… déjeme decirle que usted también será parte de nuestra lista negra, ¿quedó claro?-

Tuvo que parpadear dos veces para creer lo que le estaban diciendo. ¿De casualidad se había atrevido a amenazarle? Un sentimiento de rabia empezó a crecer en su interior. No le gusta sentirse dominado. Tratando de recobrar su postura suspiró y miró directamente a los ojos al Comandante, aquella mirada fría y siniestra le erizó hasta el más mínimo nervio pero no lo demostró. En vez de ello esbozó su más simpática sonrisa, un par de risitas acompañadas de ella.

-Bien, no hay problema. Creo que no hay nada más que hacer aquí así que me retiro, gracias de todos modos por su atención… Comandante- Sonic en su acto por disimular amabilidad saludó como un buen soldado y se encaminó a la puerta aún sintiendo la mirada del Comandante en su espalda y recorrerle de arriba abajo. La incomodidad siguió hasta que al fin salió de aquella oficina. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras recobraba el aliento. Estar cerca de ese hombre le daba mal presentimiento, como si hubiera algo en su aura que espantara al erizo azul.

En fin, una vez que volvió a la normalidad el joven erizo se puso a pensar… nope, no le convencía en nada lo que dijo el Comandante. Más que aclarar sus dudas le dejó un sabor amargo en la garganta y en su pecho. Tenía la corazonada de que él sí sabía dónde estaba Shadow. Mirando de un lado a otro vio que no había nadie en el gran pasillo.

Con su típica sonrisa de medio lado rió para sus adentros, bueno, después de todo… ¿qué tiene de malo que se dé un paseo por el cuartel?

0.O.0.O

* * *

Oscuridad… pánico… miedo… dolor.

Las sombras… algo le estaba arrastrando… su herida no paraba de arder.

La celda era tan miserablemente pequeña que sentía que el aire se le iba.

Horas parecían pasar pero cada vez le era más difícil mantener la cordura.

Estar encerrado no le hace bien…

**No nos hace bien**

Shadow levantó las orejas y afinó todos sus sentidos, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Acaso… ¿acaso aquella era una voz? ¿Una voz de verdad?

**No más preguntas, tonto. Si quieres salir de aquí necesitas tranquilizarte-**

"_Genial" _pensó irónicamente mientras temblaba de frío _"Ahora me estoy volviendo loco..."_

**Silencio erizo tonto. Alguien viene…**

Shadow tuvo que retenerse de rogarle a la voz que esperara, pero ya era tarde. Justo cuando escuchó la celda abrirse la voz desapareció. De aquella puerta oxidada una silueta negra bloqueaba la luz del otro cuarto. Shadow tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos al sentir la cegadora luz calarle la vista. Una vez que se acostumbró a ella su mirada cambió radicalmente a una de pánico.

Era un hombre de bata blanca con una inmensa aguja en la mano. Dentro de la aguja pudo distinguir que había un líquido rosa fosforescente, el cual emanaba pequeños destellos de su mismo color. Pero OH DIOS MIO, esa en verdad era una gran aguja.

Por reflejo Shadow juntó su espalda lo más posible a la pared hasta el grado de acurrucarse en una de las esquinas de la celda. En su estado, no se podía hacer gran cosa. Su hombro ardía como los mil demonios y sus músculos los sentía débiles después de la ardua sesión en la mesa eléctrica. Lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos y esperar… esperar a que ese patético ser le inyectara otro virus… sentir el ardor de nuevo entre sus venas… pero nunca sucedió.

Uno por uno, Shadow fue abriendo sus ojos solo para encontrarse al científico tirado en el suelo, completamente inconsciente, y después a un par de ojos esmeralda que irradiaban felicidad de entre la oscuridad.

"_Oh vaya…"_

-Hey Shads, al parecer alguien necesita una mano-

Su voz… le tomó varios segundos en procesar lo que estaba pasando, pero después, le cayó como balde de agua fría. Un momento, ¡¿qué hacía ese ahí?!

-Faker…- dijo, más para sí mismo que para él. Su voz sonaba rasposa y cansada, sin embargo no le importó en lo más mínimo. Levantando lo más que pudo su cabeza le dedicó una mirada letal a su enemigo. - … ¿qué haces _tú _aquí?-

La sonrisa de Sonic no pudo ser más amplia – Salvándote, claro está. Sabes, muchas personas te buscan Shadow, pero ese cuento que me dijo el Comandante no se lo cree ni el mismísimo Eggman, era obvio que él sabía tu paradero. Dime, ¿puedes caminar?-

Shadow bajó la vista y apretó los dientes. Poco a poco intentó levantarse del suelo, pero los esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Su cuerpo en verdad estaba cansado y su sistema de regeneración no estaba funcionando correctamente.

Sonic al notar aquello se puso al nivel de él y le ayudó a levantarse con suma cautela– Venga, un paso a la vez-

**Tonto, la cadena es irrompible si no tienes la llave. ¿Cómo piensas escapar?**

Otra vez, aquella voz. Shadow volteó a todos lados pero de ningún lugar procedía, ¿Qué clase de brujería era esta?

-¿Todo bien Shads?-

Y Shadow explotó – Mi nombre es Shadow, faker, no Shads- espetó, furia visible en la mirada del oji-rojo

-Ya…- pero antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar su oración, se escucharon el eco de pasos por todo el pasillo. Ambos palidecieron desde sus lugares.

-Parece que alguien viene-

-No me digas Sherlock-

Y los pasos se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Sonic volteó para todos lados, buscando algo con que liberar a su amado de esa horrible cadena pero no encontró nada. Aquella llave era muy extraña…

Cinco segundos más y seguro entraban a la habitación.

-Vete- lo escuchó decir, pero decidió ignorarlo y seguir buscando una alternativa para escapar…

-Vete- repitió, ahora con un tono más ansioso… no, esto no podía terminar así…

-¡Vete, joder, si te atrapan se va todo a la mierda!-

Bueno, eso fue efectivo. Sonic a súper velocidad cerró la celda otra vez y se dispuso a marchar, no sin antes intercambiar un par de palabras con él

-Volveré por ti- los hombres prácticamente estaban afuera de la sala…

Y se fue. Ni un rastro dejó.

Aquellas palabras se las habría llevado el viento, pero para Shadow, esas palabras quedaron hundidas en su pensamiento.

"_Volveré por ti… volveré por ti…"_

**Vaya, al parecer le importas a ese erizo, tonto. Yo que tú le daba una galletita por hacer algo bien. Oh mira, problemas…**

Shadow tuvo que volver a entrecerrar sus ojos al sentir otra vez aquella la luz cegadora. Ahora en la puerta estaban paradas varias siluetas de hombres militares. Efectivamente, eran problemas.

**Quisiera quedarme a tomar el té pero tengo cosas mejores que hacer. Sayonara.**

Y volvió a sentir vacía su mente. Mientras lo arrastraban a la sala de torturas se preguntaba una y otra vez de donde provenía aquella voz, y cuando sería que aquel molesto erizo azul volvería a aparecer…

0.O.0.O

* * *

**¡Dios! Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Perdón por el capítulo tan corto pero prometo que los próximos serán más largos. Gracias a todos aquellos que se toman las molestias de leer mi basura, en serio, me alegran el día como no tienen una idea.**

**¿Quién será aquella misteriosa voz? Pues no les quedará de otra más que quedarse con la duda hasta capítulos después, muasjajajajsdkjaksl. *cof cof***

**Bueno lectores, me retiro. Estoy cansada y mañana tengo clases. Con un poco de suerte dentro de una semana subo el siguiente capítulo. Un saludo para todos y ojalá se encuentren bien.**

**Críticas, comentarios, lo que sea, son bienvenidos (menos insultos claro :P)**

**Au Revoir! **

**Yamanik~**


End file.
